Chapter 4 Scene 3
The native children look at the trail that leads up the mountains. "We have to go up there," declares Pelubo "Right, and there's no time to waste, agrees Rogula. "Let's get going." There is no choice, and the children start climbing up the mountain. It isn't too hard at first, and then gets steeper, and then there is a sudden and intense rainstorm. There is no shelter, and the children have to hold on to rocks for fifteen minutes. The storm ends suddenly, and they find the rainwater has washed them up very well, and they are now clean. They continue the climb, and in half an hour arrive at the abandoned camp on the flat section Keruka described. It is much better condition than anticipated. There is a chest with a complete set of tools and bags that can be used for rarities or statues. There are also plenty of fruit trees in the area, which is roughly a circle fifty meters in diameter. Gopumbi announces, "I'm hungry," "Yes, we have to eat to stay strong," agrees Bukela. "We should gather enough fruit for everybody." Quest 55: Find thirty grapes, thirty blueberries, six kiwi, six bananas, six oranges, and six apples. The islanders scatter and soon collect all the fruit. Quest 55 complete! They each eat an apple, orange, banana, kiwi, and five blueberries and grapes. They are then ready to continue the mission, and decide that they have to split up in order to cover the most ground and find the cave entrance. Bukela takes the bow and arrows, Pelubo the machete, Yadifo the shovel, Otanve the crab trap and fishing pole, Rogula the pickaxe, and Gopumbi the axe. Also they each take a bag in case they find more rarities or statues. Fifteen minutes later, Yadifo has to take a breather after climbing a steep path. She leans against some liana growing against a rock wall, but it gives way. She grabs the liana as she falls and gets tangled up in it. "I think I found the entrance!" she shouts. The others come to her voice and get to her as she finishing untangling herself with the help of the shovel. "This has to be entrance," remarks Pelubo.. "Yes," agrees Rogula. "We must figure out what we need before we go in. We should make ropes out of that liana." Quest 56; Make six ropes. "The crab trap is also good if we need rope," adds Otanve. "It's dark in there. We need torches. Gopumbi holds the axe up. I'll chop down some gooney tree branches; there were some back toward that camp." Quest 57: Make six torches. Since he has the machete, Pelubo cuts down lots of liana. He, Bukela, and Otanve twist the vines and tie off the ends to make good ropes. Quest 56 complete! Rogula realizes they need fire to make the torches, so she goes back to the campsite where there is a burned-out campfire. She starts a fire using some flint and sticks that were left there while Gopumbi cuts down the branches. He and Yadifo carry them to the fire and they make the torches. Quest 57 complete! They all gather at the cave entrance. "I think we're ready to go," announces Rogula, and they all agree. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 4